


Strong

by silentdescant



Series: Promptember [12]
Category: Pentatonix, Superfruit
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, SePTXCC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentdescant/pseuds/silentdescant
Summary: That's why you keep a man around.





	Strong

Growing up, Mitch always heard the trite reasoning that you keep a man around the house to open pickle jars and reach things on high shelves. It’s always been a joke, of course, but Mitch couldn’t help but think, even from a young age, that he needed a man around to do those things for him. Except he _was_ the man, or he would be when he grew up. He had to learn how to open his own pickle jars and stretch to reach things on high shelves.

Later on in life, once his mom was comfortable with the idea of Mitch liking boys, they’d joke about it sometimes. She’d ask him to open something, or lift something, or reach something, and he’d reply, “Mom, isn’t this why you have a man around the house?”

“You’re the man around the house,” she’d reply, if Mike was at work, and he’d help her out because he’s a good son despite all his snark.

Living with Scott—and a few other tall, muscly men—was like a pleasant sort of immature adventure, but Mitch never had to open his own pickle jars or reach shit on the top shelf of their kitchen cabinets.

He talked about dating sometimes with his mom on the phone. She’d say, “Find a man who’s as strong as you,” and Mitch would hum noncommittally.

“Yeah, yeah, I know.”

Settling down with Scott was a domestic dream come true. They divided up the chores and didn’t mind doing them, and they moved in and out of each other’s personal space without compunction.

When his mom called to ask about his love life, Mitch would reply, “Things are going great! He opens all my pickle jars.”

Once, though, thankfully when Scott isn’t home, she replies, “But is he as strong as you?”

She knows Scott, knows what kind of man he is, knows what kind of things he’s been through. She knows how close they are, and how dependent on each other they are. But she still asks.

Mitch bites back a trite answer about all the boxes and furniture Scott moves around for him and instead thinks about all the ways Scott is strong. He thinks about Scott’s leadership qualities, his independence, his keen awareness of his industry. He thinks about Scott’s confidence in the face of adversity, whether it’s private meetings at RCA or crowds of people who think they don’t belong. He thinks about Scott’s quiet, steadfast calm, ever-present at Mitch’s side when he’s panicking or feeling down.

“Yeah,” Mitch finally answers, his voice soft as he smiles. “I think he’s even stronger.”

 

 _fin_.


End file.
